Psychic Clone
by Gam919
Summary: What if the mist from the amulet in the Hand that Rocks the Mabel latched onto Mabel when she broke it, and created a clone of her with Gideon's powers? AU for The Hand That Rocks The Mabel. I don't own Gravity Falls.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper and Gideon were slapping each other while falling off of a cliff. They stopped, realizing that they were about to die. They both screamed, waiting for themselves to hit the ground, but they never did.

Mabel had grabbed the amulet, and used its powers to save them. She floated down and said to Gideon, "Listen, Gideon. It's over. I will never, ever date you."

"Yeah!" Her twin agreed. She dropped them both, Dipper landing on his feet but Gideon on his head. After that, she threw the amulet against the rock, smashing it. A turquoise mist evaporates from it.

"MAH POWERS!" Gideon yelled. "Oh, this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of wittle... ol' me!" He whispered creepily, while walking backwards into the forest.

Dipper and Mabel walked back to the Shack, glad that that incident was finally over. No one noticed the way the mist had latched to Mabel.

**AN! I know it was short, but this was more of a prologue. If you want me to continue the story, I can, and make suggestions as to what can happen. (other than what obviously will in the description) This will be sorta like an au, i guess. As always, realityisanillusiontheuniverseisahologrambuygoldandI'mgonnagobeforeyouprocessthissentenceokBYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I said I would continue if anyone wanted it, and one person followed, so I'm continuing. I don't care if only one person wants it, and everybody else doesn't, after all, haters gonna hate. NOW ON TO ADVENTURE!**

Dipper Pines awoke quietly. He glanced over to Mabel's bed, she wasn't over there. _I guess she got up early_ he thought. He got up and got ready for the day.

He walked past the mirror, double taking when he saw what was in it. Mabel was being reflected, but her hair had a gradient, going from brown to turquoise. Her eyes were closed, and she was slowly forming, all that was left was the top of her head.

"What the-" Dipper said when he saw it. As she finished forming, there was a bright flash of turquoise light. After the light was gone, the clone was standing in front of the mirror. She was startled when she saw Dipper.

"Oh, Dipper! I didn't notice you waking up." She said to him, as if she was Mabel. "I'm going to town to buy more yarn."

"Um..." He started to talk, but he was cut off by the clone.

"Well, see ya later!" She walked downstairs. _She seems to think that she is Mabel_ he thought. He followed her downstairs. When he got down there, Soos was talking to her.

"Woah, dude, when did you get back?" He asked. She seemed confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Instead of answering, he just asked another question. "I like your hair, by the way! When did you dye it?"

"Dye it?" She asked. She looked at her hair, and was startled again. "Dipper, is this some kind of sick joke?" She asked.

"Nah," Soos decided, "His jokes are terrible, dude!"

"I'm standing right here you know!" Dipper was kinda annoyed.

"No, you're not, dude!" Soos told him. "Pretty sure you're flying."

"What?" He looked down, and noticed that he was, in fact, levitating. _How does Soos keep noticing stuff before everyone else?_ That wasn't important now. He looked at Mabel's clone, and saw that she was holding her hand up towards him, causing him to levitate, and her eyes were glowing turquoise.

"Woah!" She noticed that, and dropped Dipper. "How did I do that? Dipper? Do you know?"

"I think I do." He said. There was a bell jingling, and the real Mabel walked into the Shack.

"I'm home, family!" She called, when she saw her clone, she dropped her bag.

"Dipper, who is this!?" Mabel and the clone both said, pointing at each other.

**AN! Yes, cliffhangers! Mwahaha! Like I said in the first one, tell me what you think about the story, or suggest what you think should happen. I might just use your suggestion. As always, realityisanillusiontheuniverseisahologrambuygoldI'mgonnagobeforeyouprocessthissentenceokBYE!**


	3. New Style and Identity

The first thing Mabel's clone decided she should do is get a different look from Mabel's. Not too different (she still loved sweaters, after all) but enough to be easily distinguishable between them.

She went to Gravity Falls Mall to find what she wanted to be her signature clothing item. She found a purple hat like Dipper's, but it had a heart instead of a pine tree. (in this story, there is a non-stitched normal heart on the Cipher Wheel) She used the money Stan had paid her to work at the Shack, also working there for food and lodging.

She decided to do her hair a different style. She got a burgundy hair thing (I have no idea what they're called, so yeah!) She fastened her hair into a ponytail, having the fastener be on the auquamarine (I was tired of using the word turqoise too much) part of her hair.

The sweater she wore was one she bought at the mall. It had vertical yellow and pink stripes. _Horizontal stripes make one look fat_ she thought. After that, they discussed life (namely hers) while eating pizza.

"So, what do you think of my new style?" She asked.

"I like it!" Mabel responded. She looked at Dipper, wondering his opinion, but he was too busy with his nose in Journal 3. "Dipper, you've looked through that thing a bazillion times." Mabel told him. "It doesn't have any information on clones of- _her- _type." She still hadn't thought up a name for herself.

"Besides," The clone added. "What are you gonna do, banish me to the clone dimension?" She jokingly asked. "Uh, uhh, I'm Dipper, and I banished a clone. Also, I sweat whenever I see Wendy!"

"What are you talking about?" He started paying attention when he heard Wendy's name.

"Don't pretend like I can't read your mind, Dipper." She scolded.

"Well..." he started. "Is it even possible to think of a comeback without you having a name?"

"That's true... I got one! I'll be called..."

**AN! No, this isn't necessarily a cliffhanger. Actually, I wanted you to decide her name! My nominees are: Lebam, Ariel, Gozel, or Sundara. The last two are from putting the word beautiful into Google Translate. Tell me your favourite (no I'm not British or Canadian) nominee, or give your own. RealityisanillusiontheuniverseisahologrambuygoldI'mgonnagobeforeyouprocessthissentenceokBYE!**


	4. I NEED NAMES! And other news

Seriously, guys? 43 views on the third chapter, and not a single one suggested what name they like the best? I can't continue the story without a name, unless you want her to be called #2 all the time.

Once again, my ideas for the name is Lebam, Ariel, Gozel, or Sundara. You can vote on those names or suggest your own.

In other news on this story, I will do a Pacifica encounter, but keep in mind, this is directly after the Hand that Rocks the Mabel. I'm thinking I may do the episodes with her as an added character, and have more Gideon involvement. After all, she was the one who took his powers by having life. He may want to make her his slave, and use her for his shows.

Lastly, I am thinking of an idea for a new story. It is a parody of a Halloween episode of one of my favorite TV shows. Here's a hint. The story would be called And Then There Was Mabel. And I can have an excerpt from it.

_Welcome to the Mystery Shack.  
You're never going back  
Ho-ome, fall right this wa-ay._

_Here's a knife, here's a gun.  
There'll be fun for everyone.  
Death is on the menu toni-ight!_

If you can figure out what episode it is parodying of what show (without the internet!) you get a shout-out in the story, if I ever do it.


	5. The Inconveniencing

**So far the votes are...|  
Lebam- 1 (I can't stop thinking of her as that in my head for some reason. So, yes, my vote does count.)  
Ariel- 3  
Gozel- 1  
Alivia- 1  
Sundara- 1  
Voting Will continue! In this chapter, she will be referred to simply as "Mabel 2"**

**Now back to that other story I mentioned... I will give another hint. The show it would be parodying aired from 1993 to 2000, and the original first verse in the creepy song was...**

_**Welcome to John Adams High  
Where you are gonna die!  
That's right, fall right this way!**_

**Now on to adventure!**

Dipper, Mabel, and Mabel 2 were sitting in the Mystery Shack gift shop. Dipper was reading from Journal 3, Mabel was sitting on a globe, and Mabel 2 was practicing her powers, by spinning the globe Mabel was on.

"Do you guys believe in ghosts?" Dipper asked.

"I believe you're a big dork!" was Mabel's response, which Mabel 2 laughed at. Dipper saw this opportunity when she was caught off guard, to press the pencil down on the globe, knocking Mabel off.

Mabel 2 quickly regained concentration and caught Mabel before she landed on the ground. "I was practicing that!" She scolded. Stan walked in shortly after that.

"Soos! Wendy! Uhh... whatever your name is!" He called, pointing to Mabel 2 at the last one. They all walked toward him, except for Soos, who had to run to catch up with them.

"What's up, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked out of breath.

"I'm heading out. You three are gonna wash the bathrooms, right?"

"Yes, sir!" Soos said, saluting.

"Absolutely not!" Wendy said, saluting like Soos. Mabel 2 just shrugged, making an 'I don't know' sound.

"Ha ha! You guys stay out of trouble." he said before exiting. After he was gone, Wendy started to walk to a corner of the gift shop.

"Hey guys! What's this? A secret ladder to the roof?" she asked before unveiling a curtain. After a confusing moment between Wendy and Soos involving alot of 'Uhhh's and 'Huh's , they decided to go up there. Soos stayed behind, since he didn't think Stan would approve.

When they reached the balcony, Dipper asked if Wendy put the stuff up there, the lawn chair, ice cooler, and bucket of pinecones.

"I may or may not sneak up here during work, all the time, everyday." was her response. She threw a pinecone at the totem pole, and everyone else proceeds to do the same. Mabel 2 tried to use her powers, but wasn't quite used to it, and hit a few birds instead.

She heard a car alarm go off, and turned to see Dipper's face blush. She noted how he stared at Wendy instead of giving her a high five, and her and Mabel concluded that Dipper had a crush on her.

**Like, 5 to 10 minutes of show later... Mabel 2's POV**

Okay, this was getting really freaky. I think I shouldn't have had any of that Smile Dip. I guess there was a good reason it was banned. I'm never having any of that horrible stuff ag- that's not what is important right now!

"Okay, so let's recap" I said. "Tambry, Lee, Nate, and Thompson have all been captured, Mabel has been posessed, and we're trapped in an abandoned convenience store with some CREEPY GHOSTS!" Immediately after I said that, I regretted it.

I was lifted up into the air, and my body felt like it was getting ripped apart, but it didn't hurt. Suddenly, I was in the window. Like, actually _in the window._ I guess this is what it felt like to be a reflection in the window. I could see Dipper, Wendy, and Robbie inside, and they all looked in my direction horrified.

"They got her too!" Wendy screamed.

"It begins!" Ghost Mabel said. Then, gravity fell, and we all fell onto the ceiling. I fell onto the reflection of the ceiling in the window. I watched as Dipper and Wendy hid in an ice machine, and Dipper had to do the Lamby Dance in front of Wendy to save us. Now I feel kinda bad for laughing about the dance earlier today.

After the ghosts freed us, everyone else who was trapped asked what had happened. I think I was the only one trapped who could see what was going on. Wend y started to tell them about the Lamby Dance, but instead she lied and said that he started beating ghosts left and right. I agreed, and when Wendy did the lip-zip, I gave him two thumbs up.

On the way home, I apologized to Dipper for laughing at him about the Lamby Dance. He forgave me, and we had an awkward not-technically-sibling hug.

When we got back home, Mr. Pines threw the TV out the window. He claimed it was because he couldn't find the remote, but I think it was because of the ending to this movie I could tell he secretly liked by reading his mind.


	6. Carpet Diem

**AN I know that this is not the correct order of the episodes, but I DON'T CARE! I've been thinking about Mabel's clone (Still unnamed, but I got a new name that will be used for this, and maybe all the other ones, M.C. What do you think of her being M.C?) in this episode, so i decided to do that now instead of waiting. Wait, it's time for lunch... okay, not now. I'll be right back.**

**I'm back. I just discovered how good a Nutella and peanut butter sandwich is. Now, ON TO ADVENTURE!**

MC's POV

I decided to hold a meeting with Soos and Wendy in the living room on our break. It was on a very important matter.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you here today."

"No." "Not really"

"As you may know, Dipper and Mabel are competing for the room that Soos found. I'm here to propose a deal with you. The deal is, we compete, and with all of our efforts combined, we can get a break room for all of us!" I told them. I added subtly. "Also Dipper and Mabel keep me up all night sometimes." Wendy and Soos thought it was a good idea.

"So, what do you say?" I ask, holding my hand out. "Who's with me?"

"I am!" Wendy said, putting her hand on top of mine.

"You're willing to actually do work for the break room?"

Wendy hesitated. "Yes!"

"Soos! What about you?"

"Sure thing, dawg!" He said putting his hand on top of Wendy's.

"With all three of us working a lot harder, we'll win for sure!" I told them.

**Later...**

Soos and I were cleaning the soon to be break room. I had my earbuds in, listening to Straight Blanchin' by Little Big Dog.

"WhnM f rPnsee thwec nbrekrom welwinfurshur." Soos said, muffled.

"What?" I asked him, taking out my earbuds.

"I said, 'When Mr. Pines sees that we cleaned the break room, we'll win for sure.'" He told me.

"Oh." I said, putting my earbuds back in.

"I wish I was a pig." I heard him say. I almost thought some light flashed behind me, but when I turned around, everything looked normel.

"Did you say something Soos?" I asked, taking my earbuds out again. Soos just fumbled around, and went out the door, but not without hitting the doorframe three times before going out.

**Even Later...**

"I was walking through the hallway, looking for something else to do. Wendy and I had done so much already, and Soos had just been pretty creepy today. Ever since that bright flash of light, that may not have even happened, he has been acting out of his mind.

I saw Dipper and Mabel in the hallway. Mabel had just flipped over a table, and then Dipper spoke.

"It's over Dipper. Stan gave you the room."

"Haha! Yes! Alright!" Mabel replied, lifting her foot up in the air. I was upset that after all of that hard work me and Wendy did, Dipper got the room. Wait, did we even tell Stan that we were competing? Ohh... that explains alot.

I was too deep in my thoughts to hear what the said next, all I know is that they ran off, and Dipper locked Mabel out of the room.

**This is alot of time skips, isn't it?**

"Yeah, Dipper ended up getting the room. last time I checked he was in the room making a sign." I told Wendy.

"Well, I guess we should go congratulate him anyways, huh?" Wendy said to me.

"I guess so." I replied.

When we got there, it was absolute chaos. Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Waddles, Candy, Grenda, Durland, Bolubs, and McGucket were all in there, but none of them were acting like themselves. Wait, was Waddles talking?

Suddenly, Dipper ran into me and Wendy. There was another flash of light, just like the one before, and suddenly, I was taller. I looked own to see that I was Wendy?

"What happened?" I asked Dipper.

"I don't know, man." (He, she, um Wendy?) replied.

There were alot more flashes of light, and me and Wendy (I think she was me now) followed Dipper and Mabel up the stairs into the attic.

They admitted to each other that they never even wanted to move out, and Mabel let Dipper have the key to the room. After that, everyone switched back, and we all went to bed, Dipper in his new room, and Me and Mabel in the old room.

Dipper eventually came back up, and Dipper decided to move back into the attic. He gave the old room to us as a break room, and me as my room to sleep in. And, for the first time, I wasn't kept up be Dipper's reading or Mabel's sleepovers.

**Well, that's that. I personally like the name MC best, but in order to allow voting to continue, no one called her by her name yet, even though techically, she woul have one by now.**


	7. Q and A

I'm kinda bored, so even though I should probably be doing homework, I'm going to answer some questions about my character, who I might actually name Kristen, after Mabel's voice actor. Plus, I think the name kinda fits in with what her personality gradually changes to, kinda having aspects of both Dipper and Mabel. Anyway. Ask away. I will answer sometime tonight.


End file.
